


Pin n Claim

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Sex, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Top Yusuke Kitagawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: What's Akira going to give Yusuke for his birthday? Yusuke wants what Akira's been teasing him with all this time. He's finally going to take a bite
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Pin n Claim

**Author's Note:**

> To my darlings whose notifications i've ruined with Yusuke's bday forgive me lmao. If you're seeing this. It's the last Yusuke bday fic and imma behave now. I just love my best boy sorry

“It’s your special day.” Akira laughed as he watched Yusuke set down his bag. “I didn’t hear you all day Yusuke.” He flung open the windows to his room before unbuttoned one of the buttons to his jacket. “I never heard what you wanted. I know I chipped in with everyone else for-“ That expensive artistic thing Futaba had sworn Yusuke would love that Akira swore was a living scam. “Any more gifts I could give you?” Sojiro should be ready to let him in the kitchen for a moment.

“Something I want?” Yusuke was closer than Akira expected. He tried to step out of the way. He had thought Yusuke wanted to pass him but soon he was against the wall and Yusuke had him caged in. “What if the thing that I want Joker… is you?”

Sins really did come back to bite didn’t they. This wasn’t out of the blue. Akira swallowed as he felt himself pushed further against the wall. It was not as though Yusuke’s feelings were a surprise. It was just Akira thought he had a lot more time before Yusuke even said anything.

Yusuke was so pretty it was harder not to look than it was to look. He had played off and joked around when he had been caught looking but it was Yusuke. Of course he was going to look. Yusuke was… gorgeous and Akira had wanted him.

He swallowed when Yusuke caught his arm in his and pinned it against the wall. It stretched Akira’s body and when he felt Yusuke’s hand slide under his shirt his body trembled. He was lucky that he remained on his feet. It seemed that everything was going to happen here and now.

Yusuke seemed so hungry and ready to make this thing happen. Akira was the one who had coaxed this beast out of the cage. If he got eaten trying to calm them what a way to go.

“You want me?” He teased as Yusuke hovered so temptingly close. A shift of his head and their lips would meet. “Should I get a bow and some string? Maybe I should get some wrapping paper.”

“You’re already wrapped up.” Yusuke’s tone was amused as his fingers teased over Akira’s lower stomach. The situation in his pants was quickly growing unbearable with Yusuke’s touch. He was teasing Akira’s skin and he was heating up and reacting.

“So you’re going to take your time or you’re going to strip me?” Akira askd and for a moment Yusuke just paused. They watched each other and before Akira could wonder if he had pressed too fast or too hard Yusuke had pressed against him and kissed him.

His knees did give out from the kiss. He would have slumped down the wall if Yusuke hadn’t been pressed against him the way he was. It was almost too much. To fast too much heat from all over.

Yusuke held his hand linked with his stretched over his heat. The warmth and contact from that alone made him gasp into the kiss. Their fingers were linked and their hands kept squeezing and moving. Every twitch and squeeze from Yusuke’s hand went straight to Akira’s gut. When Yusuke rubbed against him Akira fought to get enough strength in his leg to wrap around him.

“I know what I’ve pictured in my head.” Yusuke softly whispered. “Things I’ve given in and drawn. I know what I want to see. What I think you’ll look like.” The hand under his shirt was almost to his chest but all Akira could do was swallow and listen. “I want everything that I can get from you.”

It took effort for Akira to make his hand move. He slid it up Yusuke’s back. Spared a moment at his nape before he got a good enough grip in Yusuke’s hair so they could lock their gazes. “Take what you want.” He breathed and he watched the response in Yusuke’s eyes. Fire and need.

X

“You have to let me go to undress me.” Akira pointed out when they tumbled onto the bed. They had fell into kissing before Yusuke had nudged him towards backing up towards the bed. When he had fell onto it Yusuke had followed. Rucked up his shirt and placed his hand everywhere but where Akira wanted them.

“Slowly but at the same time.” Yusuke pulled back to slip his hands down Akira’s waistband. He had to bite back the moan that wanted to escape. “I just want them gone… but I don’t.” He nipped Akira’s neck and he groaned. “Want to miss a single moment of this.”

“You’re driving me crazy.” Akira pushed as Yusuke’s chest to get enough room before he pulled off his shirt and jacket in one go. Yusuke covered him the moment that they were gone. He moaned into the kiss Yusuke pressed on him because he could feel him.

Both of them were so hard and in Akira’s case his pants was beginning to hurt. Friction could make everything perfect or it could ruin it all. Still… he wanted clothes off.

“Let me-“ He pushed as Yusuke until he was allowed to slip from under him. His fingers did not go to the shirt. Akira slipped his hand down to the pants. Yusuke’s low groan when Akira’s hand met heat made him tremble. Hot and hard in his hand. The way that Yusuke groaned at his touch and the way that he throbbed in his hand.

It was hard to keep his control. Akira slowly stroked him before he pulled back enough that he could help Yusuke get rid of the pants. When that went flying somewhere his attention was on Yusuke’s cock.

He got maybe halfway down before Yusuke’s fingers tangled in his hair and his free hand stopped Akira by grabbing his chin. “Not yet.” Yusuke breathed before he pulled Akira back up to him. Akira whimpered in protest into the kiss as Yusuke’s hands drifted down his back. When they rolled onto their sides Akira sent his hands to explore.

“And I’m on my back again.” Akira murmured when Yusuke tumbled them so it was just so. He kept his grip on the lower part of the back of Yusuke’s shirt. Yusuke had caught his hand in his again. The heat on his thigh from Yusuke’s grinding his cock against him had Akira leaking into his own pants.

“Where do you want to be?” The tone shouldn’t be so amused but it was. Akira pretended to take it seriously for a moment before he grinded against Yusuke.

“Knees?” He murmured. That made Yusuke groan and Akira smiled. “Roll over.” He pushed and Yusuke did just that. Akira smoothed his hair back to catch his breath. He was shirtless and still had his pants. Yusuke had lost his pants but still had their shirt. “We’re a real bunch of horny kids in love huh.” He remarked as he tried to wrap his fingers around Yusuke’s base.

It was slick and hot in his grip. Akira tried to keep eye contact with Yusuke but the more it throbbed in his hand the harder it was to look away from it. When he lowered his head this time Yusuke let him.

He first taste of Yusuke in his mouth made him gasp. Different from his own but this was something he could get used to. Akira ran his tongue down Yusuke’s shaft. The groan that move pulled from Yusuke went straight to his gut. If he kept reacting like this he just might not last very long but- they were teenagers still. This should be fine. Akira flicked his gaze up and met Yusuke’s heated one. His smile was wide before he opened his mouth and swallowed as much as he could.

X

“There’s a thing cal-“ Akira’s fingers slipped over his sheets because he lost his train of thought. It was all Yusuke’s fault. Wasn’t Akira supposed to do things for and to Yusuke on his birthday? But he was the one being had? Literally? He shivered when Yusuke’s grip on his ass got tighter. He tried to muffle his moan in the pillow but he knew that sound must have echoed.

“I thought about this too.” Yusuke’s voice shouldn’t be able to get that rough. It had Akira on edge and insane. He groaned when Yusuke pulled him back onto to tease him with a tongue that just traced wetly and didn’t do anything to soothe the heat it was building. “Watching you enjoy yourself. Watching you enjoy the pleasure I could give you. It’s such a beautiful thing. You’re body so… responsive.” No tongue this time it was fingers and Akira’s body trembled.

“Yusuke.” Akira groaned because the fingers felt good but they weren’t enough. “Keep going this slow and you’ll kill me.” One finger moved to two but it wasn’t enough. They just sank in and rubbed before they were gone. A complaint spilled from Akira before it turned into a high moan because Yusuke’s tongue had returned. Slick, wet and so very hot. Akira froze unable to deal with the pleasure. He complained when it was gone. “Yusuke!”

“Where-“ Yusuke’s distracted tone allowed Akira to slump onto the bed properly. His cock had been leaking under him this whole time but he didn’t care about any wet spot. Yusuke had opened him with lube, teased him with tongue and fingers. It was not enough. “There it is.” Yusuke murmured before Akira heard the rip of a wrapper.

“Yusuke.” Akira shivered when he felt Yusuke’s hand sweep down his back. He shuddered when Yusuke pressed closer. Finally. About time.

Yusuke felt so hot it was as if his skin was burning Akira’s. all the prep that Yusuke had just given Akira and he still tensed at the first feel. It felt too big. He gasped and maybe he would have pulled away if it hadn’t been for Yusuke’s hand on his hip. Akira shuddered when he was able to take the head of Yusuke’s cock. There was a few moments that they both stood still before Yusuke rolled his hips and pushed in.

Akira’s choked up from the fullness before he shuddered and his legs spread further. Yusuke’s own shudder only amped up the heat for him. When Yusuke leaned over him and his hand covered the one that Akira had gripping the sheet so tightly he felt himself melt even as he clenched around Yusuke.

“Akira.” Yusuke kissed his shoulder before he gently pulled back. Akira’s body tried to follow his until Yusuke pushed back in. that motion pushed a moan from his throat. His entire body was focused on where they were joined. Yusuke sank deep and filled him so full.

“If I knew it was going to be like this.” Akira panted. “I wouldn’t have drawn it out.” Better than any dream or fantasy. Most certainly better than any toy. He rocked back when Yusuke pushed forward and gasps escaped them both. “I’m not going to last.” He whispered.

“Neither am I.” Yusuke sounded slightly disappointed under all the heat. “But there will still be time.” His words were a bite and a promise. Akira couldn’t think of not having this again.

He dug in the sheets for a better grip and tilted his hips up and laid his head and shoulders down. The reaction for Yusuke was instantaneous. Akira let the moans and cries escape with the thrusts. His knees trembled the closer he was chased to orgasm.

When he came he heard Yusuke’s bit off moan and he felt the way Yusuke trembled in an effort to hold back. That made the entire overwhelmed thing perfect.

X

“I can’t feel my legs Fox.” Akira chuckled as he patted said legs. “Birthday boy was hungry.” He tsked as he ran his hands over his lower stomach. He could still feel it. He had no idea when that feeling was going to go away. What he did know was that coming like that had been so addicting. Already he wanted to get fucked again. Maybe requesting would be greedy.

“Hungry?” Yusuke murmured as he wiped his face. “You starved me.” He sat on the bed before he nudged Akira over. They linked hands and watched each other for a few moments before Yusuke smiled. It was his sweet smile. The one few ever saw. “I’m still hungry.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Akira laughed before he dipped his head for a kiss. He could feel the heat growing again when Yusuke’s hand swept down his hip. He was going to be eaten again. Lucky him.


End file.
